1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to an image processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, an image processing method, and a white balance adjustment method capable of detecting, when a subject including light from a LED (Light Emitting Diode) that flashes is imaged, an LED area including the light from the LED with high accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A monochrome light emitting diode used for illumination differs in a spectral characteristic and a flicker (periodical flashing) from a general light source for illumination, and may greatly affect a white balance function of a camera.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-130468 discloses a configuration in which light sources can be accurately detected with respect to a subject that is illuminated by a plurality of light sources and a subject in which an object color exists.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-118001 discloses a configuration in which white balance correction can be performed in consideration of a change in color temperature due to an individual difference and aged deterioration of a light emitting diode when an LED illumination is used.